Grandeur
by Ocee
Summary: L'orphelinat le révulse. Il n'est pas à sa place ici. Il le sait. Le sent. Il mérite mieux, tellement mieux. Et un jour, il le prouvera. xX Concours AvC thème 4 Xx


**Note **: Ce texte était ma participation au thème 4 de la première édition du concours-marathon « À vos claviers » de Saam et Extraa sur HPF. A chaque thème, en peu de temps, il fallait pondre un texte selon des contraintes données.

Thème 4. - « _Pour réaliser une chose vraiment extraordinaire, commencez par la rêver_. Walt Disney »

Contraintes :

- Vous devez écrire un texte sur la citation précédente. A vous d'imaginer, de créer, de la retourner dans tous les sens.

- L'OS fera entre 1000 et 2000 mots (+ ou - 10% )  
- La magie doit être présente et mentionnée dans la fic, n'oubliez pas qu'on est dans le monde d'Harry Potter

Encore une fois un peu sur le fil (pas le temps d'écrire en semaine avec le boulot et les sorties XD), je suis péniblement arrivée à 900 et quelques mots (compteur HPF, citation non comprise quand même !)

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce personnage et je remercie Saam et Extraa pour ça ! J'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction et la citation que vous aurez forcément reconnue, tirée du tome 1, appartient bien sûr à Jo (traduction Ménard)

* * *

**Grandeur**

Tout est gris.

Autour de lui, tout est gris. Gris, froid et lugubre.

Il déteste cet endroit. De ses grilles en fer forgé jusqu'à son lit fait du même matériau en passant par le carrelage noir et blanc du hall d'entrée. Tout est sinistre ici. Les couvertures, les vêtements… même les gens qui l'entourent. Surtout eux. Tout se ressemble, terne, banal et médiocre. Il déteste tout et tout le monde.

Alors qu'il regarde la pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre – comme cela lui arrive si souvent – il se fait une fois de plus cette réflexion : il n'est pas à sa place ici.

Il le sait. Le sent.

Il mérite mieux, tellement mieux. Et un jour, il le prouvera.

En attendant, il imagine sans cesse ce futur où il pourra briller. Enfin. Ce jour où les autres le reconnaîtront à sa juste valeur. Où ils le respecteront. Aujourd'hui, ici, il n'est rien. Il en a bien conscience, et cela le ronge de l'intérieur. Alors il attend son heure.

Mais il ne se plaint pas, du moins pas ouvertement. Il sait qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal, même si la vie n'a rien d'idéal en ces lieux. Si l'on en croit la responsable, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il ne s'est d'ailleurs presque jamais plaint. Les pleurs et les cris ont pourtant souvent retenti dans cette maison. Mais lui a toujours été calme, à défaut d'être très sociable. Comme s'il était déjà ailleurs, peut-être ? Dans cet ailleurs qu'il se construit pour mieux patienter jusqu'au moment où son destin finira fatalement par se révéler, il le sait.

Oh ! Dernièrement néanmoins, il a eu davantage de mal à se contenir parfois. Quelques excès de colère qu'il n'est pas arrivé à maîtriser mais qu'il a toujours soigneusement camouflés derrière des excuses neutres et polies servies aux adultes. Il est loin d'être naïf, cet enfant. Il est même très intelligent. Il a compris comment les choses fonctionnent. Il s'y adapte, quand cela sert ses intérêts.

Bien sûr, il se pose des questions. Toutes ces choses qu'il arrive à faire, ces choses étranges… Les autres n'en semblent pas capables. Lui, si. C'est pour ça qu'il sait. Qu'il sent. Qu'il leur est supérieur. Qu'un jour, il pourra ouvertement en faire la démonstration et tirer profit de ses talents. Qu'un jour, il n'aura plus à supporter ni les ordres qui l'entravent malgré lui ni la compagnie de tous ces faibles qu'il ne peut pas souffrir.

Oui, constamment, il rêve du jour où il aura enfin l'âge de quitter cet endroit maudit pour montrer au monde qui il est. Même s'il ne le sait pas encore complètement. Même s'il pressent qu'il a de nombreuses choses à apprendre et à découvrir pour le comprendre pleinement. Il se pose d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions sur sa famille également. Sur ses parents.

Quand il ne songe pas à l'avenir, c'est vers eux que ses pensées sont tournées. Qui étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils, eux aussi, ces facultés extraordinaires ? Ou bien était-il exceptionnel ? Unique en son genre ? S'ils les avaient eues, seraient-ils morts ? Il savait que sa mère l'était. Mais son père ? Le retrouverait-il un jour ? Parviendrait-il à comprendre qui il était en retrouvant sa trace ? Sa quête d'identité lui apporterait-elle satisfaction ?

Il l'a compris, il n'est pas un orphelin comme les autres. Il est _différent_. Et s'il s'interroge encore comme la plupart d'entre eux, il n'a aucun doute sur un point cependant : il est grand.

Les autres ne le voient pas de cette façon. Ces ignorants. Ils le trouvent _bizarre_. Ils ont peur de lui et lui ne se prive pas pour faire usage de ses étranges capacités afin de renforcer ce sentiment. Parce que, plus que tout, il aime voir cette lueur effrayée dans leur regard, il aime les impressionner, les _marquer_. Il se sent vivre dans ces moments-là. Exister.

Quand il se concentre assez pour déplacer un objet à distance, il existe. Quand il arrive à persuader cet abruti de Dennis d'agir contre sa volonté, il existe. Quand des serpents viennent à lui pour converser et lui obéissent, il existe plus que jamais.

Oui, il ne se sent vraiment vivant que quand il réalise tout ce dont il est capable. Alors, il prend plaisir à être. Il entrevoit ce qu'il pourra accomplir, ce pour quoi il est là. Et il s'y entraîne. Quelqu'un ose s'opposer à lui ? Il lui suffit d'imaginer assez fort, de _vouloir_, la pire des punitions pour qu'elle se produise. Et les autres ont beau le suspecter, murmurer que ce doit être sa faute, ils sont juste _incapables_ de le prouver. Il est au-dessus des règles, il en joue. Et il rêve de sortir de ces murs gris et carrés pour voir jusqu'où les lois peuvent plier.

Alors, oui, tout est gris.

Mais en lui, un feu gronde, rougeoyant. C'est un feu qui n'a rien de chaleureux cependant. Et si d'étincelle dès son plus jeune âge, il est devenu peu à peu brasier permanent, éternel, au fil des ans, jamais il n'a et jamais il ne dégagera la moindre chaleur.

Car c'est un feu destructeur.

Glacial et implacable.

_Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !_


End file.
